Dont Mess With the Humptey Lock !
by AMUTOforever305
Summary: Sakura Tsukiyomi, Daughter of Amu and Ikuto. What Happens sakura finds the HL & DK and Twists it open and Goes to Her parents Past, She will Need the Guardian's And Past Parents to Help Her! Please R&R AMUTO! Nuff Said :D
1. Opening

Don't Mess With The Humpty Lock

I don't own shugo chara ! But I would love to own ikuto :D

Chapter : Sakura

Sakura tsukiyomi ; Daughter of Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi . Her Parents own Easter now, which has become one of the most finest music company's in all of japan and most of the world. Sakura here is in 3rd grade, she goes to Seiyo Elem. Her Best friend yuki who is also in her grade is a gifted piano player, Her parents also owns one of the finest hotels in all of japan and some in America. They have been best friends since 1st grade.

Sakura has her mothers soft crème looking skin , honey golden eyes like her mothers but darker. She has her hair up to her shoulders, her hair color is like her fathers. She is really good at playing the violin, she wants to take her fathers footsteps. She wears Her clothes has a punk style like her mothers but sakura finds a way to make it look girly and is in love with HotTopic and has a side for claires.

Yuki kayomora best friends with sakura, yuki has tan looking skin and dark blue eyes, and jet black hair up to her waist. She is a gifted piano player,just like her mother. All Her clothes she likes to wear is dresses made from clothing lines and wears just a simple skinny jeans and shirt with the Hollister logo on it.

**Ok guys this is not a chapter this is an epilogue ok!**

**This was edited on july 5 , 2010.**

**AMUTOforever**


	2. wakey wakey sakura

Wakey Wakey Sakura

AMU'S POV

I woke up from bed seeing my (A/n:Sexy most hottest) Husband Getting Reading for work. "Morning" I mumbled and ribbed my eyes. He Came close to me and lightly kiss me on my lips.

"Morning Sweethart" he smiled down at me. i standed up from bed and went to the closet to find my Night Gown. "Ima Wake Sakura ok" I told him while he was fixing up his tie, and assurley he failed to do so. I sighed, I walked to him and said touching his tie and fixing it the right way "How Can You Live Without me." it wasn't a question I said it more like a statement. He smirked down at me and kissed me passioniettly. "ohhh _amu_ I would be so boring If I had no _strawberrys_ by my side kissing me with such love , hugging me with careness and mostly having se-" I cut him of.

" ok ok ok I get it ikuto" I said waving my hand in the air making him stop and blushing madly.

Ikuto held my chin up making me honey colored eyes meet his dark purple-sih sapphire ones (A/N: Damn amu you so lucky) "God how I love that blush, Never Gets Old." Ikuto said and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah yeah" I said pushing him off. And opened the door heading to sakura's room.

I opened the door revealing a soundless girl snoring away without care. She started mumbling about some boy that she like in class name yukito. _'ohhh I could use this for blackmail later'_ I thought evilly grinning. Oh no she is so cute sleeping like an angel. And stared rocking her back and fourth. "Saaakuraaaa~ SAkuraaaaa,SAKuuuraaaa,SAKURAAAA~!" I stopped when she said,

"ok ok im up im up!" she said groaning and covering herself with the sheets.

I sighed. "ok but get ready" I walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen and started cooking.

I placed down ikuto's food first. It was a tuna sandwich,with milk and blueberry pancakes with strawberrys on top. "IKUTO YOU DONE UP THERE YET? (While she left her and ikuto's bedroom to wake sakura, ikuto was getting dressed for work)" I yelled.

"YEAH! Im be there in a sec" he yelled back, and he came down stairs..Oh god. Why does he have to be HOT!. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a white stripped shirtin the inside. And black shoes. And his AWESOME HAIR! Oh my god its so cool the way his hair is so Messy but in a sexy way , thank god I married him. While I was thinking that, I never sense that ikuto was inches aways from my face.' _...'_ is what all that came from my mind. Then our little routine just happened right now, he smirked and I blushed. '_typical husband and wife thing' _I thought.

"uhmmm your food is ready." I said gesturing to the food right next to me. ikuto had an amused face on.

"oh really cuz I think its right in front of me and im really in the mood for strawberrys…." He smirked and put his hands on my waist and bend down, I thought he was going to kiss me so I lifted up my tiptoes so he could get a kiss, but he didn't

"OW!" I said..he-he-he BIT ME! I touched my ear,and right on cue I blushed scarlet red.

"Y-Y-Y-YOUU!~ PERVERT" I yelled and hitting his stomach with my fists. He chuckled, he lifted my chin up and said soo smoothly "but im **YOUR** (sexy,fine,awesome) Prevert" and he kissed me.,and licking my lips for entrance, '_ohhh god, he wants me to give in…'_ I opened my outh which made our tounge touch, while we bout to get in our heated moment. We heard a voice…

"OH MY GOD MOM DAD! Stop THAT RIGHT NOW , MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!" sakura said covering her eyes and she was wearing a black and pink striped Lolita dress with hot pink legging and some plain black converse. And with a pink skull hair clip. And some black stud bracletes. And she was holding her phone open, And Was Looking Evil With Those Eyes And Smirk. "Were You Recording Somthing Sweetie" I Said And Gulped.

"Oh Mother Why Would I Ever Do That" Said In Hurt, '_such a faker, well ill talk her about this later then' i thought._

I pushed ikuto away really fast and said something really quick before ikuto could say anything.

"oh sakura..uhmm I forgot to tell you your breakfast is ready!" I said ignoring ikuto's smirk and smiling nicely to my daughter. She sighed and walked over to the island. I served sakura strawberry and blueberry pancakes and PB&SJ (Strawberry Jelly). Ikuto was done already, and kissed sakura good bye and getting a ' goodbye daddy'.

And that's when he kissed me roughly and begged for entrance, I gladly excetpted it, and I bit his bottom lip. I smirked and I pushed him away causing him to whimper for more and pouting at that,so cute!

I gustered him to come kiss me by pointing my lips, while he was walking to him I ran to him and kiss him lightly on the lips and said "goodbye _darlinggg"_ I said purring at the 'darling'. I jumped out of his way and picked up his plate and washed it in the sink. I heard the front door the screeching of the tire leave from the drive way.

"you done sakura?" I asked calling from the sink.

"yeah I am" she said walking up to me handing her dish. "it was delicious mom, thanks. Now I gotta hurry up im meeting yuki in the front!"

"Ok get your stuff."


	3. Going To School

**Edited On July 27 2010**

Sakura's POV

My mom was driving me to school on her new dark blue Mercedes Benz, and the car smelled surprisingly like strawberrys! Weird. Somehow my mom has an addiction to it and I hear sometimes dad calling her 'Strawberry' too. I sighed. I looked outside the window see the mix colors of green, orange, and brown swirling round and round as my mother's _crazy_ driving, That Im surprisingly used to, Sometimes... Fall is starting soon, Good time to pile a bunch of crunchy leafs and just jump on them and enjoying them fall down slowly, Feeling the warm air in my skin…

"Sakura Were Here.." My mom said snapping me out of my daydream. Seyio Elem. It was my mom's old school, she said on time to me once I started school here. People used to call her cool'n'spicey. Guess im living the family tradition! Because the students call me cool'n'spunky. Idiots…I sighed again, stepping out of the car, closing the door and waving my mom good bye. I walked to the school's Tree, That are now covered in light orange with some green in them, same goes for the brown leafs. I walked to the tree and saw a shadowy figure that had Black hair but it looked really dark in the shadows and I already new who it was. My best friend,Yuki Kayomora. She is wearing a burgundy Hollister V-neck shirt and a Kahki Vest With Some plain black skinny jeans and some dark red Stripes, she was wearing a Tiffany & Co. charm & necklace with stars. Both of our Parents our rich, actually were are the most richest persons in the whole school and probably in japan.. Well Since Easter Is A Big Company We Created Something Bigger It is something called 'The Tsukiyomi Group' and it turned out to be one of the first company's that made a HUGE success in Music,Health Departments, Real Estate And Every thing you can think of. And 'The Kayomora Group' Is In Second, And That's How We Really Met Actually I Meet Yuki In A Charity Party event that my parents had to etend to, I saw her in the garden checking out the Sakura Flowers and that's when a new friendship bonded, We found out that we were both in 3rd garde too and since that day we talked to each other everyday and I was still in Seyio Elem. But Yuki was in A private school. Also My Parents like the Kayomora's to and they hangout to, and Yuki's parents decided to send yuki to my school, I was exsatic.

"Hey yuki!" I said waving to her.

"SAKURAAAAA~" she said with sparkles in her dark blue eyes and opened her arms to hug/tackle. I jumped out just in him hence her to fall on the ground.

"No fair" she humped. I forgot she has a friend complex for me..It all started when this other girl hugged me in 2nd grade. I sighed, Typical Yuki. But good friend.

"Sooo~…Did You Find Anything? In the 'You-know-what'?" Yuki said motiong her fingers in the air and creating quotation marks. I know what she ment.

"Yeah I Found This Shiny thing up in a shelf but couldn't reach it, I was wondering if you could come to muy house and help me"

"No prob sakura"

Ringgggggg .

"C'mon lets go I don't wanna get late to class cuz of you again" I said murmuring dragging yuki's hand. We were running to class…. Not caring the stares and eyes that are watching us. I heard a lot of cool'n'spunky calls but not to loud.

We got to class in time.

We sit in our desks which we sit right next to each other. Mrs.H was taking attendance calling me name after yuki we both just raised our hands. Today in class Mrs.H just said to write about What we wanna be when we grow up, that was easy I just wanna be a violinist and yuki wants to be in a pianoist, We might be in 3rd grades but we both had private teachers before they taught us in a 9th grade level but we don't bother showing it because it would cause a scene. We Both also want to go to Mary Alice Acadamey of School Arts. Both my dad and yuki's mom went there and got really famous and im sure the teachers there would love to teach their pupils children.

Time Skip :D school is over.

"Yuki Call Your mom so you know that your coming to my house"

"ok let me call my mom"yuki said and opening her book bag and took out her new phone the 'HTC Evo 4G' (AN: I also have the same phone! :D) Yuki dialed her moms phone number and talked,

"Hey mom"

….

"im fine mom in not hurt, I was wondering if I can go to sakura's house?"

…

"Yes I know I will tell her"

….

"Thanks mom"

…

"love you to bye" yuki finally said and hung-up. And I said "What she said?"

"My mom said ok but I only can stay for a few hours cuz I got piano practice." Said yuki putting her phone back.

"Well lets go my mom is waiting outside.."

"ok"

Me and yuki left the entrance and saw my mom in her car.

"Hey mom, do you mind if yuki comes to our house?"I said opening the door and closing it.

"it not a prob sweetie"she said.

"hey yuki hows school?" my mom said, getting ready to drive the wheel.

"ohh you know…Boring" yuki laughed. "sakura sweetie I might drive alittle fast now cuz momy is late for work" my mom said looking at me sweetly…Uh-oh when that happens that means she gunna..

"WAIT MO—"I got cut of by the speed of my moms driving. Man yuki never experienced my mothers horrible speed driving.

"MOOOOOM~ I don't wanna DIE" I said cluching on the seat. I looked back at yuki and saw a pale looking person and her soul was out of her mouth….

"mom yy-y-yukii is dieeeeinngggg" I said Getting PRETTY Freaked Out

"Were Here" my Mom Said Calmly, Like She Didnt Hear Us.

I opened the car and kissed the ground many times and said "LAND! Ohhh land"

"Don't be such a drama queen sakura" my mom narrowing her eyes and gunted.

"whatever mom..Uhmm weres yuki?..." I looked in the back seat, seeing her breathing heavingly.

"i-i-i-I th-thought I wa-was going tooooo DIE!" That Was Yuki.

and mom said I was dramatic.

We both waved good bye to my mom. And I knocked on the door waiting for my dad to open it. We geard footsteps coming in.


	4. Sakura's House

Sakura's POV

"hey dad" I said as he opened the door.

"Hello Sakura How wa- Oh Hello to you to yuki, How was school Girls?" he said guesturing to enter, as we did.

"it was fine Mr.T" yuki said as she dropped her bookbag on the floor so did i.

"Oh Well that uhmm Good…Well Hope You Have A nice time girls" dad said as he walked to his office and working on some papers.

"ok c'mon we need have some girl talk and then well go to the basement to find the shiny thing you wanted help on" yuki said, walking up the stairs and heading to my room.

"alright.." I was bout to walk up the stairs, but I stopped and said "I will get some Sun Chips" going to the kitchen's cabnet.

"ok I will wait for you" yuki yelled from the distance of my room.

I opened the cabnet full of snacks there was gummyBears, snickers, Kit-kat, Hotcheetos, Popcorn Bags, Cupcakes, Cheeto Puffs, And..Ah-ha Sun ships..Salsa Flavor. Its My Favorite. I got it and opened the Refrigarator and got to Soda can of Diet Coke. And walked up the stairs, Carefully cuz I did not want to drop the chips and sodas. I walked to my room and told yuki to open the door and help me, she opened the door and got the sodas for me and I walked in the room as she placed the sodas in the circle-shaped desk and there was 2 beanbags, one was black with pink polka dots the other one was dark blue with red stripes, she she sink down on the red one as I did with the black one. We both sighed….

" Soooo….." I said breaking the silence.

"Soooo…Have you seen what Justin Bieber's New Song 'Somebody To Love'?" yuki said totally in girly mode. I Don't Like Justin Bieber, He Looks Soo Uhm Idk, His Songs Are good but I just don't like it, maybe he's gay? Lol.

"Yes yuki I saw it" I do kinda like the song, truthfully. But Im like in love with Lady-Gaga Songs :D

" Sakura…"yuki said lowering her head which, letting her bangs corver her eyes,

"yeah?"

"Do youuu…..Like anyone?"yuki said with sparkley eyes. Huhhhh here we go again….

"yuki..My bestfreind I told this hundreds of times. Let me make it clearly, .I DON'T LIKE NOBODY" I said as I cluched her shoulders closer to my face when I said 'I don't like nobody'.

"fine fine fine" she said pushing me off and sighing. I opened the bag of sun chips and ate some so did yuki.

"so do u like anyone yuki?" I said still muching.

Yuki stopped munchiung at stayed quiet, is it something I said all I said was—'_ohhhh Shit' I thought._

I standed up from my beanbag and jumped up and down like alittle girl and squealed, " OMG OMG OMG OMG, YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" "This is..Wow TELL ME WHO IT IS!" I walked up to yuki and sit right beside her waiting for her to respond. Yuki blushed scarlet red, I suddenly thought of my mom, Figures.

"i-i—i-its s-somee g-g-guy th-that's in o-our cl-cl-class" she shuttered, wow this guy must be smoking hot if yuki is blushing and shuttering, it could be a man! I laughed at the thought. Yuki is One Beautiful girl like me we Get Conffesions 3 times a week and there is 365 Days a year man! I made a miserable sigh. And yuki is the type of person that is REALLY not interested in Guys! I started naming some random people in our class.

"is it charlie,alec,demitri,Edward,felix,Emmett,Japser,M-" (AN: Yes People From Twilight ; Don't own) When I said jasper she looked the other way and started blushing. JASPER? Wow I do have to admit he is pretty hot, but so not my type. He is dirty blonde hair (Same hair from twilight) and pale/tan looking skin and golden eyes. He is really good at math and science, Really smart person and loves baseball and has a good adittude with his friends. They Would Make a great couple.

"Wow jasper…Uhm you guys would make a great couple" I said cheering her on.

She looked my way and stared at me with wide eyes. "You mean—" I cut her of by saying,

"Yes I approve" I said happily smiling. Opening my arms and hugging her and she hugged back saying "thank you" softfly. We enjoyed the moment.

"ok"I said pulling of the hug, " We need to find something right?" I said the reason why she is here.

"yup lets get hunting!" yuki jumped up, with an excited face. I held me hand up so yuki can pull me up.

"Alright lets go and don't make loud noise" I said opening the door and tiptoeing.

"yeah like you saying 'OMG OMG OMG OMG' wasn't loud enough" my bestfriend whispered lowly to me. I laughed in my head.

"yeah yeah whatever…"

me and yuki walked to the end of the hallway which a door showed apon us.

I opened the door which made a _Squeakkknr _sound. I looked back for a moment to see if my dad is coming he aint.

I was Feeling the wall with my hand and reaching for the light switch and I felt it and turned it on.

_Click! _


	5. The Key & Lock Found

Sakura clicked the light on. And it showed a bunch of boxes scattered everywhere, there were some book shelves in the left side of the wall. Also a window in the middle of the room. It was not to big and not to small. And did I forget to mention it was really dusty!

Yuki's POV :D

I walked inside checked my surroundings, I walked up to one of the boxes it said '_school memories'_ I opened the box which lead to dust poping out, wow this hasn't been touched for a long time. I turned around and looked a sakura she was looking outside from the hasn't-been-cleaned-in-a-longimte-window. She used her hands to dusted out the foggyness.

"Are You ok sakura" I asked concerned. Worried if something was troubling her.

"huh"she snapped out of the trance."oh..um…everthing is what You got there?" she said changing the subject. And looking at the pictures I have in my hand.

"ohh well I guess this is some memories of your parents when they went to school I think" I said. Looking over the pictures, I saw a pinkheaded girl with honey colored eyes next to a blonde guy with ruby eyes Then an amber headed girl with pigtails, then a purple long haired girl, then another boy that hair looked like the amber haired girl had but darker and had green eyes! Wow. I look at the back of the picture and said a description.

'_amu,tadase,yaya,nadeshiko,kukai'_

"Hey amu is that Your Mom?" I said pointing to the pinkheaded girl. Sakura took the picture and squinted her eyes and examined it.

"yeah it is….Hey My uncles are in the picture to! Uncle kukai, and tadase." She said pointing to the blonde dude as 'tadase' and the dark amber hair dude 'kukai'. " Also my aunts is in the picture to, wow!" here is my aunt nadeshiko" she said pointing to the purple headed girl. ",and that's my aunt yaya" sakura said pointing to the pigtailed girl. "wow you must get a lot of presents!" I said,laughing.

"You have no idea , but I get another aunt and uncle. Aunt Rima and Uncle Kirari and Nagihiko." Sakura said. While I was flipped to the next photo it was like the old one but there are Three more people added to it. A green hairded boy and a short long dark honey colored haired girl. And a purple headed girl..or uhm guy but it really looks like the other person from the last picture….they must be twins. I can tell this one is a guy cuz of the blue uniform.

"Hey sakura is that them?" I said handing her the picture. " Yup" she said popping the 'p'.

"oh wait!"she said and snapped her finger."I forgot my other aunt! Her name Is Utau".

"utau?...you mean HOSHINA UTAU?" I whispered/yelled. Wow her aunt is a famous singer. To bad she is in America though. "uuhmmm..yeah" sakura said like it was no big deal.

"whoa..You must even get presents on hanukkah! Even though your not jewish!" I said waving my hands in the hair. Sakura just laughed.

"lol moment yuki." Sakura said now breathless from laughing. '_huhhh,well wait I don't have much time, its almost getting late' _i thought,looking at the still-dusted-window. Its dawn. I have like about a few hours. I need to look for the thing sakura wanted me to help her look for.

"sakura what was the thing you wanted me to look for anyways?" I popped up.

"ohh..i forgot…." She said dumbly. Putting a finger under her chin thinking.

"….." was that all came out of me '_WHAT! OMG' I screeched. _

"Oh! I remember it was something shiny!"

"Well sakura we need to find it soon before we leave, when was the last time you saw it?" I questioned.

"…." nothing came out of her mouth..._ohhh god _

"sakura are you serious! You cant remember what you did yesterday!"

"sorry I was distracted by watching Sponge bob" she thought that wan an excuse..._typical sakura as always_

I sighed. "ok well lets just move things around till we find something shiny ok?." I said trying to make it simple.

"alright,alright" she mumbled.

End of Yuki's Pov.

Sakura was looking at the left side of the wall and yuki was looking in the rightside. Yuki found some pictures of sakura's parenst and aunts and uncles hugging each other by the looks of it, utau was with kukai, amu was with ikuto,yaya was with kirai, rima was with Nagihiko and finally tadase was with nadeshiko.

'_Whoa this only happens in books of Tvshows. Best Friends that like known each other for a long time become couples! And then got married! Wow this is like a drama Tvshow! I bet they hated each other at first…Lol.'_ Yuki thought out and was dazed.

While yuki was dazed out sakura was looking around,then a book caught her eye. It was titled '_A hearts egg' _I opened the book and there was a short quote, I read it in my mind._'All kids hold an egg in there soul they egg of our hearts our would-be selfs ,yet unseen. _

'_wow that all sounds like it came from a fortune cookie' sakura thought hmmmmm Cooookiiiiieeee. _Sakura Snapped out of the dream and found a box filled with clothes it was blue with strpies it looked like a cape. And then there was a red version of it too. But there was another one that outshined them all it had a belt arounf the waist of the shirt red striped long had a red tie. _'Omg this is my moms uniform, but changed into her style. I remember she told me her school used to call her 'cool'n'spicey hinamori amu' sakura thought. _She moved the box to the left and heard something…..it came from behind the box. She lifted the box and found ….a lock?

It look like a four-clover lock but it was replaced with some type of diamond and had a key hole in the middle. She turned around and found out that yuki did too and both said.

"I FOUND IT!"

"what?" they said in unison.

"stop that" they said unison again. And waved there hand both at the same time.

"huhhh?" again in unison. And hence they were laughing together.

"ok" sakura said taking inhaling and exhaling. ",we will show what each other what we found on the count of three"

"one"sakura took a step forward yuki.

"two"yuki said taking a step.

"three" they both said and taking out what they found. They gasped on what there bestfriend found.

Yuki had a key…but it had the same decoration at they look at shiny diamond colored clover.

"whoaaa" sakura said breaking the silence.

"yeahh" yuki nodded.

"but hey it's a key and a lock right? There must be something inside it right?" yuki squeeked excitedly about what is inside.

"ok lets do it" sakura nodded in agreedment. While yuki was bout to turn the key hole. They heard a honking outside. And then it all made sense.

"SAKURA! YUKI'S MOM IS HERE ITS TIME TO FOR HER TO LEAVE!" amu yelled from down stairs.

"THANKS MOM SHE WILL BE DOWN IN A MINNUTE!" sakura yelled back.

They both sighed, "well I guess we can do it tommorrow right?" sakura suggested.

"ok ill come at like at 5 cuz I got a piano recital." Yuki explained.

"k"

Both girls got down stairs and see that yuki's mom and sakura's mom were talking about cooking.

"hey mom!" yuki yelled to her mother. And running down to hug her.

"Hello darling, you had fun today?"

"uhhuh, we found something…..interesting" yuki winked to sakura , she winked back.

"ohh well that nice, I guess" she asked confused. She looked at her bestfriends mom, she looked pretty confused to,but she just shrugged and mouthed 'kids….'. yuki's mom smiled.

"well we better get going now..bye sakura" yuki's mom said ,waving bye.

"bye " sakura said waving goodbye, walking and closing the door.

Sakura raced up stairs and opened the window on were they last were and yelled at yuki who was bout to open the passenger's door",see you at school tommorow yuki!"

Yuki nodded,and smiled.

She watched till they left the road…. She cant wait till tommorrow, There gunna finally open the lock !

* * *

ok guys sorry i havent update in a long time! dont kill me. but i promise ima update more ok.

and i made nadeshiko and nagihko twins in this fanfic. ok.

i dont own shugo chara.

**AMUTOforever305**


	6. Yuki's Day :D

Yuki's Pov

'_(sigh) sooooo Boringggg Whattttt Tooo Doooo?...Im Just Here in my Chair Loooking Outside At The Beautiful Weather,And Absolutley Nothinggggg, I Already Finshed My piano Lesson, But I Fell Like There Is Something I Gotta Do Today...Oh Yeah, I Remember- '_

'_Today is the day me and my bestfriend Aka Sakura Open the Lock! This is going to be so exciting I wonder whats inside? Maybe Treasure, A letter…Better yet a Love Letter From A distance relative that could not come to his love one because of an arranged marriage and al—' I _thought but was cut off by a Oh-So-Caring-Mother That I love….I Guess.

"YUKI!"

'_Wohhww' _I thought . '_I almost fell from my chair'_ . I looked up to see my mom with a firm face.

I stand up immediately and dusted my self and said "W-what Is It Mother?"

My mother started Laughing. _'Huhh? Im confused Is she sick or something?'_ I Walked forward to her to she if she was ok.

"Mother Are You Sick? Want Me To Call The Maid?" I asked Concerned About My Mother Because She Never Been Sick Before And Certainly Doest Laugh Out Of Know Where….. Mother Gave Motions Using Her Hands Telling Me To Give Her A sec.

Mother Calmed Down And Looked at Me In The Eye And Broke Out Laughing Again And Said "Y-Y-You Should Have Looked At Y-Y-oour Fa-Face!" _huhh mom….Always The Laugher :/_

"Mom When Can I Go To Sakura's Housee~"

"When Your Done With Your Piano Lesson"

"But Mom I Already Finished"

My mom Raised And Eye Brown And Said "Ok Show Me What Me What You Got And Go To The Living Room To Play, I'll Be Waiting" My Mom Said Walking Down Stairs.

"Alright Let Me Just Get My Stuff" I Headed To My Bedroom Opened The Door And My Sheet, And Then Going To The Living Room. The Living Room Was HUGE, as I do say so myself there was (White)Lion Statues Around Us And Flowers In Pots Like Roses, Freesias, Wild Flowers, And Lilies Too. And In The Middle Of The Living Room Is a Water Foutian And it showed A Baby With A silky Cloth Around Him And Kinda Looked Like An Angel, And The Baby Was Pouring Water With It Little Jug And The Water Had Sakura Petals Swimming Around The Water Like Dancing. The Living Room Was An Open Place To Be In, When You Open The Windows, The Living Room Smells Like Apple Cinnamon, Which Does Right Now. The Floors Are Made Of Marble ( AN: Look In My Page To See The Marble). i Saw The Black Piano And Headed Towards It . I Set Down My Sheet Then, I Sat Down The Char Streched my arms and cracked my knucles. and started playing.,,,,

I Started Playing (Kiss The Rain-Yiruma) (AN: Go On Youtube They Have It There, Peace.)

When I Was Done, I Looked At My Mother. Who Was Clapping.  
"That Was Great, Your Starting To Get Better" She Said Ruffling My Hair. I Made A Goffy Smile

"Yeahh~~~ So When Can I Go?" I Asked Jumping Up And Down

"Well Later But Right Now We Have To Got To Hinnako (Made Up Town) To Visit Grandma Because She is Sick"

I pouted. Awww Man I Don't want to face That MONSTER She Is Like Obsessed With Unicorns And She Gives Me The Chills And Gives Me Slobbery Kisses. I Mentally Flinched._ Yuck! I don't want that._

But Hinnako Is Very Very VERY Far From Here….And Today Is The Day Me And Sakura Open The Lock!

Its Gunna Be Very Long By Driving, Like 10 Hours. _(sighhh)_

"But Mommmmm" I Whined, Pulling Her Sleeve.

"That's a _FAR_ Away Were Never Gunna Make It If We Drive" I Said Grinning Evily In The Inside Cuz Today There Was A lot Of Traffic In The Roads today. And I Know My Mom Is An Impatient Woman. My Mother Looked DumbFounded But Then She Was Thinking Of Something, I Can Tell She Made A Check Mark With Her Fingers (Thumb And Index Finder) And Placed It Under Her Chin. She Snapped Her Fingers And Said

"We Have A private Helicopter!" She Cried Out.

_Damn, I Forgot About That!_

"Oh Y_eahhh.. I Totally_ Forgot About That, Splended Idea Mother"I Said With Fake Joy And Clapping My Hands. I Think My Mom Missed The Fake-Ness of My Act. She Grabbed My Hands And Dragged Me To Our Back-Yard. I saw My Mom Picked Up Her Self Phone And Dialed A Number Really Quickly And Said

"Hey Its Me…..Yeah….RightNow!...You Don't Want Me To Fire you!...Ok…I love You To Brother" My Mom Smirked. And Shut Her Phone.

In A few Minutes I Heard A _'whishowishcoo' _Sound. It 's Here.

Me And My Mom Walked To The Helicopter And Opened The Door And Saw The Person Who Was Driving And Said " Hi Uncle" The Person Who Turned around With Sandy Brown Hair And Black Eyes Said  
"Hello Squirt, What's The Schedule?"He Said Ruffling My Hair And Hence Me Fixing It.

I sighed And Said "Grandma Is Sick And I Have To Got Which I Don't Want to, But The Mother I Love Oh So Dearly Is _FORCINGLY_ Taking Me With Her" I Said Emphasizing 'Forcingly'. And With An Emotion- Less Face. My Uncle Sweat Dropped.

"Yes That's What A mother's Suppose To do" My Mother Pipped Up She Was In The Passenger Seat While I Was In The Back Seat.

"Ok Every One Seat Belts On"My Uncle Instructed, When He Heard 2 clicks Including His Own , He Was Satsifed And Got Ready To Leave.

He Pulled The Lever And Pulled The Wheel High Up In The Air And We Were Up In The Sky.

I Got Out My Wire-less Laptop And Went To CrunchyRoll To Watch Yumerio P. Episodes (** I Don't Own**,** And Add Me! superelizabet101**) And Omg Im A Huge Kashino And Ichigo Fan! They Should Belong Together FOREVER ! I Hate It When That Princess/Heiress Is In There Way Of There _**lovee**__…'I Mean its clearly obcious that kashino likes ichigo since he gets jealous when guys are around her and he even DREW a pciture of her! sometimes ichigo is Sooo Dense' i thought._ For some reason i thought of sakura's mom...Weird.

I Sighed. While I Skimming through Videos, That I Never Noticed That We Landed . That's When My Mom Yelled Out "**YUUUUUKKKKKIIII**!~" Right Infront Of My Face And The Engine Was Already Off. I Mentally Flinched .

"MOM I Can HEAR YOU! Your Right Infront Of Me And The Helicopter Is Turned Off Already!" I Snapped,Annoyed.  
"Ohhh…Gomen" She said….Now There Was Silence..And Like On Cue There Were Crickets Making Those Weird Noise When Its Quite.

"Oh Uhmmm ok Well Here is Your Stop Girls, Call Me When You Need Me Again" My Uncle Said Breaking The Silence.

I Crounched Up But Not So Much Cuz I Don't Wanna Get Hit In The Head, And That's When I Heard An "Itte" I Don't Even Have To Look Who Did Since It Was Obvious…Mother. When I Looked At My Surroundings We Were In My Gran's Backyard. And Some Horse Stable's Including The Horses. ( **Picutre In Profile )**

I Opened The Door And Got Out My Ipod And Played "Dirty Picture From Tiao Cruz" I Put Only My left Ear Plug, So I Can Hear On Whats Going On And Stuff. I Looked Back At The Helicopter Up In The Sky And Waved By To My Uncle, He Waved Back And Mouthed 'See You Next Time Squirt' I Smirked And Nodded.

"Madam Yuki" A Friendly Voice Said, I Looked Back And Saw a Maid.

"Yeahhhh" I Drawled.

"Your Mother Is Already In The House" She Repiled. I Nodded My Head "And?" I Said Guesturing My Hands For Her To Continue, She Got The Message.

"She Said Come Inside," "Follow Me Please." I Did

**Time Skip :D**

Ok what happened so far was that my grandma had a heart disease. Yeah I know bad right? But she'll servive she is a tough woman or old hag. Teehee. i was hungry so I went to the kitchen and made myself some cereal, I opened the cabinets and found some choices…Cheerios, Resse's puffs, trix, cinnaimon tast crunch, captain crunch and the rest were some other things like chocolate milk mix.

Im going with the cinamaon toast crunch. I rised up in my tippy toes And pulled it out and set it down in the island in the middle of the kitchen. And walked up to the refrigerator and got aholf of the milk and set it down the island too and opened another cabinet to get out a bowl and opened a drower to get a spoon. I poured the cereal first then milk then eat. When I was done I put the stuff back.

'_immmm sooooo Boreeedddd' I thought._

' _I miss sakura, I wonder what is she doing?' _I was walking in the long hallway with windows it had some jappenese Theme..Wierd.

I Looked out the window and saw the tree moving back and fourth realy hard. Wow the wind ust be really strong. And then I saw leaves swirling in different colors like green, brown, and orange its like a mini tornado going round and round. _'I Want To leave Soon'_ I thought I Sighed Out Loud And Started to play with my hair twirling it with my finger.

Its Getting Pretty Windy…I Wonder If Im Gunna Make It Home In Time To See Sakura.

I Got My Phone out And Dialed My Uncle….

"Hello Uncle Are You ummm Like Gunna Pick Us Up Soon?"

"….."

"WHAT!" I Screamed, Omg This Aint Good Its To Windy That The Helicopter Might Be Pushed Down. And There Isnt An Airport Here In Miles…..And There Is Also A lot Of Traffic Here To In The Highways And Roads, DARN! I Cant Go To Sakura's House In Time.

**Time Skip :D**

I Told Mom that we cant go in the helicopter because of the wind thing and then I told her also about the heavy traffic that's going on, she said that we have to stay at gran's for a week because of the weather. That means I cant go to sakura's house…Man!

I Reached for my phone in my pocket and dialed her number.

"Hey"

….

"Yeah Its Me.."

…..

"No Nothing, Technically. Im At Gran's"

…

"she has a heart disease. And yeah I heard about the weather…"

…..

"In About A Week"

…

"I Know, You Can Open It Without Me Cuz I Know You're an Impatient Person"

…

"No Don't Wait For Me… I Wanna Be Surpised when I see it"

…

"Ok Bye"

I Hung Up And Stared Walking To My Guest Room…_'A Week Here Huhh? It Might Be Fun. Hope Sakura Gets An Adventure'_ I thought and smirked, closing the door.

Author's Pov

You Have No Idea Yuki (Smirk & Evil Laugh)

**Ok guys I promise you in the next chapter sakura opens the lock, its just I noticed that I haven't mentioned much on yuki's life or words.**

**But in the next chapter is going to sakura's day like it was on this chapter including her opening the lock, so don't worry !**

**Well TTYL Fanfic readers :DD**

**AMUTOforever305 **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT ! **


	7. Lock And Key Open Sakura's Day

**Sakura's Day **

'_uhhhhhhggg_' I Moped . ' _Im So Bore-d_ ' I Said Sitting In My Bean Bag Listening To We R Who We R From Kesha (**Don't Own , But Love The Song**).

What Is A Blue-Haired Golden eyed girl supposed to do ? I was still in my Pj's so I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with my bright neon colored pink hellokitty shirt and black converse with my stud bracelets and belt ., I tucked my phone inside my back pocket . and sat down my bean bag again .

Mom And Dad Are Busy Working With A Client That Came From America To View Our Standards . I Sinked Down My Bean Bag Even More , I Paused My Ipod , Stood up and went to my computer To Log In Crunchyroll (Add Me ! Superelizabet101) , I Sqealed ! Today is a new episode of Yumerio Pattisiere Professional ! You Noe How Awesome this is?

Its like Oh Mein Gott ! (That's a German word for ' Oh My God ')

Also Is A New Epiosde of Lil Pri Too . I logged of and went to my little cabinet next to my bed , I Opened it and came out my obsession ! One Word….Ok Two Words…..

VAMPIRE BOOKS ! ahhhhh!

Have All The Twilight Saga Book! Team Edward All The Wayyyyyy (: I Have All The Vampire Academy Books , Marked , Betrayed , Choosen , How To Marry A Millionare Vampire , Because Your Vampire Said So ! Yeah I Noe Awesome Riiiiighhht .

I Picked Up Twilight One Of My Favorite Books From Stephanie Meyer. I Read This Book A lot Of Times Like 23 Times ? Lol Moment Sweetie .

I Skimmed Through It To Read My Fave Parts, I t Makes my heart scream not like a 'OMG' Scream It's a 'OMFG THIS IS SOO AAAAAHH!' Scream . My Friends Think Im Crazy , Cuz There In Team Jacob ! Stupid Dog , Scooby Doo Is _Waaaayy_ Better Than That !

I Set Down My Book And Sighed , I Been Doing That A lot Lately . I Tackled Down MY Bed And Looked And The Pink Pale Ceiling , '_Why Doent Anything ….Adventurous Happen To Me ? , Some Pazzas In My Life Than Money ? Of Couse I Have Great Friends But I Want More Than That…maybe I should get a boyfriend ? a new….bestfriend?' _I Stood Up Straight ,

'_What am I thinking ? a new Bestfriend? A Boyfriend ?_' I Shook My Head . I Grabed My Phone To Call Yuki She Might Be Doing Something More Interesting Than This …Just The My Phone Rang . I Answered It .

H-hello ?

…

Yuki ?

…

Oh Hey , What Are You Doing ? Were Are You ?

…

WHAT? Is She Alright ? Is She Dead? And Why Are You In Hinnako ? I Heard About The News Its Gunna Get Pretty Windy !

….

When Are You Going To Get Back ?

…..

Uhg! Your Noe How Long That Is , But Ill Wait For you…..If You Want .

….

Uhm Ok , I Guess Since Your Sure , Well Cya (:

…

I Hanged Up The Phone And Placed It back in my pocket . should I wait for yuki so we can open the lock ? it would be fun with her , but she said she wanted me to open it ….I Siged , Decisions .

Somehow I Stood Up And Clenched my Hands, If Yukio Wants me to open it well Alriight !

With a sparkle in my eye I walked to the kitchen and opened a secret cabinet in the corner Were nobody knows but me and yuki, I opened it and showed a cookie jar , I twisted the top and showed the beautiful sparkly golden diamond clover looking lock and key ! I ran to my room making sure I was sneaky as a fox , even though my parents aren't hear it makes me feel like a spy somehow . weird right ? well get used to it honey .

When I locked my room behind my back , when I heard the satisfied click I walked over to the middle of my room for space, im getting kinda nervous …for some reason . but I feel excitement to !

" Alright! This isn't the time to back down , I have a mission to complete and yuki is counting on me….i think " I yelled for confidence but I mumbled the last p[art though . I giggled on how cliché that sounded.

I looked at the two golden things in my hands, I sighed and cluched them lightly over my chest. I felt something shiny and glowing .

I screamed and let them go quickly and backed away slowly ….

"what….was that ?" I said kinda scared and curious , the lock and key stopped glowing . I walked carefully to the key I pulled out my hand to reach it but pulled it back ….maybe this isn't a good idea.

No! this is something that hasn't happen to me before , its kinda cool , I mean this isn't your normal average thing that happens in your life right ?

I took the key and lock and out it inside and it started to glow like it did before , my heart is beating very fast , its like I cant breathe , but I found my voice again and twisted it …..

Then a huge cheer of different colors of light blasted before my eyes, it was like a dream….

There was twinkling stars right in my eyes , it felt like a was floating..WAIT A MINUTE ! I AM FLOATING?

"KYAAAAA~" I said as a did awkwardly back flips and tried to move around , and did swimming movements.

I looked around and found out that im not in my room no more , so then were am I ?

I looked over the lock and key together looking at a direction and started moving .. I followed it when I followed it I narrowed my eyes to see little sticks but when I closer it was, doors ? why would doors be here? '_Strange place' I thought ._

The two shiny object stood over a door it was carven the same design as the lock and key …maybe the lock and key led me here to open it ? I cautiously touched the knob and turned it , slowly I pushed the door open and took a peek , I saw….

Everything..whaty I mean by that is I see , tree's , houses , land , grass , roads and normal things ? am I back home ? I never seen this part of town before … I walked out and mae sure everything is real and not fake , I even pinched mself . OW! Yep This Is 100% Real .

I turned around to see the door isn't there anymore. Not Even The Lock Or Key . I Decided to take a walk Around , I Saw a Middle Aged Lady With Sandy Blonde Hair And Green Eyes , I Walked Over To her and said

" Excuse Me Miss , Do You No Were This Palce Is ?"

She Looked With Smpathy At Me And Said Softly

" Right Now Were in Lincon Street , Are You Lost ?"

"No…Just Making Sure" I Said with a fake smile , she looked convinced , I wanted to smirk .

"Oh Well The Good Bye " She Said staring to leave..

"W-Wait! Uhm what day is it , because I forgot , sorry " I said with a goofy smile

"Oh Its October 18 , 2000"

Ohh Ocotber 18…that's the same date I was in back home , Maybe Im Ju-**Wait a minute there** ! 2000!

oh mon dieu, vous êtes _sérieux, je suis allé dans le temps_! C'est fou! (**oh my god , are you serious , i went back in time ! thats crazy)**

I was thinking in my mind , I looked up and saw the lady looking to see if I was ok , before she could answer I said quickly ,

"Ohh Yeah … sorry for bothering you I uhm..gotta go ! well Adios ! " (Bye )

I ran really fast and didn't look or care where I was going I was jsu t following my feet till I started panting and stopped and looked were I was at , im in a park .

The Smell Of Pine Relaxed Me ,

I Layed down the soft grass welcoming my body .

Idk ( I don't know ) why I am so calm , well I am kinda freaking out , ok a lot .

But how is that going to get me back home ?

I need some answers ….But How im 10 years back in time .

What-what am I Supposed to do ?

"this is hopeless " I felt the windy lightly touching my hair and face , dancing .

'Don't Ever Give Up Sakura' I hear , it sounded like bells .

I turned around , great now im going crazy ….

I stood up and started walking again , I was thinking about if my family is worrying bout me , yuki , oh she will be….terrified if I had gone missing .

While I was thinking, something interuptd my thoughts.

" YOU THEIVING CAT ! "

**Ok Fan fic readers , Hope Your Enjoyed The chapter ! **

**Please review cuz I hadn't had that much , trust me (:**

**Well bye**

**-AMUTOforever305**


End file.
